


breaking the chains

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, also it takes place in the 80s but thats not a big detail lol, hehe snuggling is such a cute word, they basically just like cuddle and listen to music i am crying, they r also bffs but like i guess they realize they like each other...... hhh, this one is short laid ease !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what are you gonna do, then? kill me? go ahead.”





	breaking the chains

def leppard's "pyromania" filters through the speakers of renjun's beaten up stereo, it's all he ever plays. the album came out over a year ago, but it remains a favorite. 

he's not at school, it's a saturday, so he marches to his best friend jaemin's house and invites him to hang out. he accepts without second thought, and they spend the journey back to renjun's home talking about meaningless things to catch up with each other.

sunlight shines through renjun's pink curtains, painting the room in a subtle fuschia hue. they're laying on the bed together, tangled in each other's embraces, basking in the soft warmth of the spring sun. renjun only gets up to switch the CD from def leppard to dokken's debut album, a hidden gem the two had found when scouring the shelves at their local music shop.

"i love this song! renjun, you're a beast," jaemin shouts from his spot on the bed as "breaking the chains" starts to play, renjun turns to look at his smiling face before jumping directly on top of jaemin.

they roll around for a few minutes, wrestling and yelling and all the while smiling, as boys do. with much struggle, renjun manages to pin jaemin to the bed, legs draped over either side of his hips. he laughs in victory, and jaemin begs for mercy.

"i don't believe in mercy," renjun says with a smile, but it quickly fades when he takes a closer look at jaemin's face. he notices things he never noticed before, and the word _beautiful_ crosses his mind.

“what are you gonna do, then? kill me? go ahead,” jaemin says, calm, renjun’s hips pressing his own into the bed. he's smiling, and renjun lets himself smile again, too.

“i could,” renjun mutters, . his fingertips brush up the sides of jaemin’s neck, and his thumbs stop on both of his pulse points under his jaw. “i could block off you cartoid arteries with my hands. rid you of your blood flow. right now.” renjun stares straight into his eyes, jaemin doesn’t look afraid. he presses his thumbs down, and jaemin's head falls back. he groans, loud, and renjun feels his cheeks flush.

“but that's not what you want, right?” he says sweetly, and before renjun know it there’s a bruising grip on his waist and he’s being flipped over and shoved into the mattress. jaemin’s lips hover dangerously over his own when he says, “tell me, honestly, what you really want. "

renjun puckers his lips comically. jaemin just smiles, and kisses his cheek. renjun puts, shakes his head, puckers his lips again. jaemin's smile disappears, he looks deep into renjun's eyes with shock.

"are you being serious right now?" he says, voice wavering. renjun's breath hitches, he nods his head. jaemin swallows, and presses a soft kiss to renjun's waiting lips.

they don't go any farther, they don't kiss for the rest of their time in renjun's room. instead they lie in bed, hands intertwined, listening to george lynch's guitar solos flow out of the speakers. 

(renjun does get a kiss at jaemin's doorstep, though, before he walks back to his own house. jaemin's little brother watches from the window in horror.)

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehe i wrote this during a 48 minute study hall hehehe
> 
> this one is short ! but the idea came to me at exactly 4:48 am after i woke up to take a piss so i jotted down a few lines then went back to bed and finished it at school hehe
> 
> it takes place probably may of '84,,,, it really doesnt give off that vibe but the stereo and the music choices make a lot more sense for that time pd so ill explain some of the album details lol:
> 
> def leppard came out w their album "pyromania" in april 1983 (amazing album it makes my wig fly) and dokkens album "breaking the chains" came out in sept 1983. i called it a hidden gem bc the album FLOPPED but i love her
> 
> i keep unintentionally writing renmin lolol but if theres any ships u wnna see in the future or any prompts u want me to write dont b afraid to say so hehehe kiss :*
> 
> thats it for now ! im pumpin out fics like babies sorry bout that
> 
> my twt is @slutsicheng and my tumblr is @yesu-ng so come holla at me !!!


End file.
